StarCrossed Lovers
by GothicChevy
Summary: The true story of Romeo and Juliet set in modern times played by your favorite DP characters! Rated M for Character death, and suicide in later chapters
1. Characters

Let me begin this tale of tragedy, life, love and… death. This is the TRUE story of Romeo and Juliet in modern times. The names have been changed to better fit modern times… screw the innocent!

Let me set the characters and the stage:

Danny: Taking the role of "Romeo Montague" is Danny Fenton, age 16. Danny is a teen rock idol and son of ghost-obsessed Lord Jack Fenton ( I changed Montague to Fenton! ) and Lady Madeline "Maddie" Fenton. He is the lead singer of the rock band "The Montague's". He falls in love with a Manson (Capulet in the original story), but the Fenton family's war with the Manson's prevents him from following the path of true love.

Sam: Taking the role of "Juliet Capulet" is our very own Samantha "Sam" Manson, age 16. Sam is a gothic rocker whose parents don't accept her environmentalist view of life. She is the only daughter of socialites Lord Jeremy Manson and Lady Pamela Manson She falls in love with the lead singer of "The Montague's" not realizing he comes from the Fenton family her family constantly wars with.

Maddie: Taking the role of "Lady Montague" is Maddie Fenton. Loving, caring, and a little lax when it comes to her 2 children are all qualities of Maddie. Unfortunately she also hates the Manson's with a passion and doesn't want Danny or Jazz anywhere near them.

Jack: taking the role of "Lord Montague" is Jack Fenton. He's the head of a mob family that hunts ghosts on the side. He is a loving, if not oafish, father of 2, Danny and Jazz. Surprisingly dim-witted and clumsy are things Jack is known for. His hatred of the Manson family dates back to ancient times and is sparked by a century's old family feud.

Jeremy Manson: taking the role of "Lord Capulet" is Jeremy Manson. He is the head of a mob family that rivals only the Fenton's. He cares more about public opinion and his family's good name than he does about his daughter, Sam's acceptance. He has prided public opinion over his daughter's happiness. He, like Pamela, hates the Fentons with a passion.

Pamela Manson: taking the role of "Lady Capulet" is Pamela Manson. She, like her husband Jeremy, prides public opinion over anything else and also hates the Fentons. She tries more so than Jeremy to get Sam to act "socially acceptable".

Jazz: taking the role of "Benvolio" is Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. (please note I only made Jazz take the role of Benvolio is because Benvolio was a Montague and Romeo's friend in the original story) Jazz is Danny's older sister and subsequent pain in the neck. She understands Danny better than anyone else and sometimes uses his teenage hormones to get a good laugh. She dislikes the Mansons, but tries to play peacekeeper and stop the fighting.

Tucker: taking the role of "Mercutio" is Tucker Foley. Tucker is Danny's best friend. He dislikes the Mansons because of their snobby "If you aren't civilized then you're not worth our time" act. He still has his womanizing ways, but is usually shot down before the question is even asked. He plays the electric guitar in "The Montagues".

Damon Grey: taking the role of "Prince Escalus" is Damon Grey. He is the police chief and next in line for the throne of the Kingdom of Amity. His daughter, Valerie Grey, has her sights set on Danny… even if Danny doesn't have his on her.

Dash: taking the role of "Paris" is Dashiel "Dash" Baxter. Hired by Jeremy to woo Sam, his dim wit and love of brute force keeps her from ever loving him though. He comes from a wealthy well-liked family, but he is nothing like his family, preferring brawn over brains.

Kwan: taking the role of "Abraham" is Kwan. Kwan is one of Danny's friends (I only stuck him like this because he seems like the only one who would even attempt to make friends with Danny) and is the bass guitarist for "The Montagues". He picks brains over brawn but has an even mix of both. He, like Dash, comes from a wealthy family. He hates the Mansons with a passion like most of the Fentons.

Ida Manson: playing the role of "the nurse" is Ida Manson. Sam's grandmother and Jeremy's mother. She is full of old-age wisdom, but doesn't let it stop her from having a little fun.

The OC's-these are characters I made up to fill in the rest of the gaps. No stealing them! You can only use them with my permission if I'm at least credited for them.

Tyson: taking the role of "Tybalt" is Tyson. Pamela's nephew and Sam's cousin. Strong, able-bodied, and impossibly hotheaded are all qualities of Tyson. Tyson might as well be a contract killer for the Mansons, usually starting fights between the two families. He is well mannered, but his passion for hate of all Fentons and his love of fighting over-rides all. He is a skilled fighter trained in 15 different martial arts. He prefers a knife or a katana to guns despite modern times.

Friar John and Friar Laurence will be played by themselves. (not enough lines to give a good description other than the fact that they're priests.)

The Apothecary will be played by Doctor Bert Rand. (not enough lines other than the fact that he's a poor doctor)

Playing Balthesar will be Brandon. (Not enough lines to give a good description other than the fact that he plays in "The Montagues" on the keyboard and he hates the Mansons)

Sampson will be played by Brock. Brock is Jeremy's bodyguard. Although he is trained in many martial arts, not much else is known about him.

Gregory will be played by Elliot. Elliot is Brock's right hand man, but again, not much else is known.

Capulet servant will be played by Manson servant.

Sorry for the quickie descriptions at the end (anime sweatdrop), but there wasn't much about these characters originally to begin with. The only characters who got a good description were people with a semi-large or a large part. WARNING: I might ruin this and make it a musical. I can't stand watching musicals but writing them is so much fun! I will add my own twists and turns and probably end up ruining a classic. Oh well… why hasn't anyone else thought of doing this? These are the characters of "Star-Crossed Lovers: The True Story of Romeo and Juliet"


	2. Chaper 1: Hatred

Before I begin this, You have to understand that, at its core, this is a story of raging teenage hormones. This is an extreme AU. Danny has no ghost side... or does he?

Star-Crossed Lovers: The True Story of Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 1: Hatred

Let's get this version of history's best tragedy started!

"Two households. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny. From these two foes, a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life…"-quoted from "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare

Elliot and Brock were standing guard at the Manson Mansion keeping an eye out for any Fentons that might happen by. Brock was the head security guard for the Mansons. He had slicked back black hair, and a pair of gray eyes that were hidden beneath dark sunglasses. He wore a typical black suit, but in his holster, instead of a gun, was a small sword. Brock, like most in the Mansons and Fentons, liked to feel and know they killed their enemy… not that anyone had died of their constant fighting… yet.

Elliot was Brock's right-hand man. He had spiked hair that was died white and piercing green eyes. He wore gray sweat pants and a black tank top. He looked like he had just finished working out. In his holster was also a small sword like Brock's.

Kwan and Jazz were walking down the sidewalk on their way to the club to get to "The Montagues" premier gig. Unbeknownst to them, however, they had walked straight into Manson territory.

Kwan was carrying the guitar case for his bass guitar that not only hid a guitar, but also hid an assortment of butcher knives. He wore a white T-shirt with a red circle in the middle that said "The Montagues" in black cursive lettering, a pair of cargo-pant style blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.

Jazz was wearing a white T-shirt with a green vest over it, a green headband, capri-style blue jeans and black flats. She had driven her drum set to the club earlier. Oddly enough, she carried a sword, had trained with it, and called her sword "The Peacekeeper".

Brock and Elliot caught sight of Jazz and Kwan. Elliot drew his sword and spoke up first.

"Draw your tool! Here comes some Fentons!" He said as he calmly walked up to Kwan.

"Did you come to fight?"

"Fight? Nah. I serve as good a man as you. No better." Kwan said matter of factly.

This time Brock spoke up. "I serve a better man."

"You lying bitch!" Kwan screamed as he pulled a butcher knife from his guitar case.

"Draw if you're a man!"

Seeing this, Jazz pulled out her "peacekeeper" and ran towards the two about to fight. "Stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

Jazz got between them just in time. The sword and the knife clanged as they landed against hers.

"Why are you drawn against such heartless minds? Turn around Jasmine and face your doom." A voice said behind Jazz.

She turned around and saw a man in a black suit with shoulder length black hair, and fiery orange eyes clutching his sword. It was Tyson.

"All I'm doing is keeping the peace. Either help me keep the peace or be a heartless bastard." Jazz said in a pleading voice with a hint of rage.

Tyson pulled out his sword. "Your sword is out and you're talking about peace!? I hate that word… AS I HATE HELL, ALL FENTONS, AND YOU!" he screamed. "HAVE AT ME, COWARD!"

Tyson lunged at Jazz, who swiftly dodged it. Jazz blocked herself as Tyson swung his sword at her. Jazz made sure he realized who the better fighter was as she swiftly jumped and dodged. She didn't make any attacks against him but only defended herself. (A/N Keep in mind that in the original story, Benvolio, Jazz's character, was a guy, so in this case, he has every right to attack a girl.)

While they were fighting, a blood red 2008 Lexus IS350 sedan rolled up. A man with slicked back blonde hair climbed out of the back seat as a redheaded woman with a poofy 1950's hairstyle popped out. The blonde man wore a blue suit and the redheaded woman wore a poofy pink 1950's style dress. It was Lord Jeremy and Lady Pamela Manson.

"What's all this racket? Hand me my long sword Pam." Jeremy called

"Why do you need your sword?" Pamela asked as she handed him the sword.

"Fenton's here and he's got his blade." Jeremy stated pointing to Jack rushing out at him.

"YOU VILLAIN MANSON! LET ME GO MADDIE!" Jack called as Maddie tried to hold him back and keep him from fighting.

"You will not set one foot into this fight!" Maddie said sternly.

A sound cut through the fighting… police sirens. "EEEEEOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

An African-American man stepped out of the 2008 Dodge Charger SRT8 police cruiser (A/N yes they do exist. The police department here has a whole fleet of them). He was wearing a white button up shirt, light brown trousers, a plaid tie, and a long brown trenchcoat. It was Damon Grey.

He held up the mega-phone as he shouted, "Rebellious citizens, enemies of peace. Throw down your weapons!"

Everyone did as they were told.

"Manson and Fenton have disturbed the peace three times now! If you ever disturb our streets, YOU SHALL PAY THE PRICE OF THE PEACE WITH YOUR LIVES!"

Everyone picked up their weapons and put them away. Jack spoke first.

"Jazz, who started this? Were you there when it started?"

"The servants of Manson and the servants of Fenton were fighting when I came. I drew to part them and keep the peace. Then fiery Tyson came and ruined it." Jazz said glaring at Tyson, who flipped her off.

"Where's Danny? Have you seen him today? I'm glad he wasn't involved." Maddie said as they started walking away.

"I saw him and hour before dawn. I tried to confront him but he ran into the woods. He's been seen there a lot in the mornings." Jazz stated rubbing her chin.

Jack started listing what he knew Danny did these days. "He hides from the light, shuts his windows, and makes an artificial night."

"Dad, do you know why?" Jazz asked trying to get to the bottom of it.

"I don't and he won't tell me either. If we could learn why he's so depressed, maybe we could help."

Jazz suddenly spotted Danny in the park crying against a tree.

"There he is! I'll figure out why he's so depressed." Jazz said as she ran towards him.

"C'mon Maddie, Let's go." Jack said as they hooked arms and walked in another direction.


	3. Chapter 2: Depression

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get up! It's hard to translate old English into understandable phrases in today's language… Here's chapter 2 of "StarCrossed Lovers: the True Story of Romeo and Juliet". If you haven't guessed already, I'm updating everything… language and all… I worked really hard updating this. Seriously! Just ask TiffanyPhantom or Miko in Training. Please read and review! No flames!

* * *

Chapter 2: Depression

Jazz ran off to Danny to find out why he was depressed. Puberty had been good to Danny. He had messy black hair, and deep sky blue eyes. He was wearing boot-cut blue jeans, hiking boots, a skin-tight black shirt that showed off his abs and a blue denim jacket.

"Morning, little brother" Jazz said with perkiness.

"Is the day so short? It just turned nine. Sad hours seem long." Danny said with no emotion in his voice.

"What depression makes your hours seem long? Are you in love?" Jazz said putting her hands on her knees.

"In her favor, yes I am in love…" Danny said putting his right arm to his head looking to the sky. (A/N this is as close to today's language I can get it… This one line almost drove me insane trying to update it…)

Danny looked towards where the fight broke out. "What fight happened? It has a lot to do with hate, but more with love." Danny said as Jazz started cracking up. "Oh fighting love, oh loving hate…" Danny then noticed Jazz laughing hysterically. "ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?"

Jazz slowly stopped laughing, wiping a tear from her eye. "No. I'd rather cry at your own oppression."

Danny went back to ranting "Love is a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes… a sea fed with lovers' tears… a sickness." Danny stopped as he noticed Jazz doubled over laughing. With an annoyed look, Danny turned around and started to walk off. "See-ya."

He stopped as Jazz grabbed his wrist. "You won't do me any favors by leaving."

"I'm not Danny. He's somewhere else." Danny said emotionlessly.

"Tell me with sadness who you love" Jazz said with worry edging into her voice.

"She has sworn off love. That's why I live dead."

"Forget her than. There are other girls"

"A man made blind can't forget what he lost!" Danny said half-yelling. "You can't teach me to forget. Bye Jazz." Danny said as he walked off.

Meanwhile, Jeremy Manson was talking with Dash Baxter and the Manson servant outside on the sidewalk. Dash was wearing dress pants, a button-up white shirt, and a red and white letterman jacket. The servant was wearing a knee-length green skirt, a white blouse, green high heels and glasses.

"So Mr. Manson, what do ya say?" asked Dash as they walked across the crosswalk,

"My girl is a stranger to the world. She hasn't seen how it's changed in sixteen years." Jeremy said with a hint of sorrow.

"Girls younger than her are happy mothers." Dash replied slyly.

"Woo her Dash. Get her heart. My will to her consent is only a part. Tomorrow, I'm holding a feast, where I've invited a lot of people." Jeremy said shifting his attention to his servant following. "Go find these people on the list. Tell them about my feast and that they're welcome to come." He said handing her a list.

She walked of with the list in hand to get her task accomplished. She accidentally crossed her feet and tripped, crashing to the ground with a loud crash as her glasses fell off and smashed.

She looked up and saw a hand extended to help her back up. She got up and looked at none other than Danny and Jazz.

"Sir, can you read this for me?" She asked looking at her shattered glasses.

A few minutes late…

"A feast? Where should they go?" Danny asked. He was helping her complete her task while she went and ordered new glasses.

"To our house." She said with a smile.

"Whose house?"

"My master is the great rich Manson. If you aren't a Fenton, you can come." She said before walking off to order new glasses.

Jazz saw something half-hanging out of Danny's pocket. She quickly snatched it revealing a picture of Paulina.

She pointed to the picture. "At that same feast will be the Paulina you love so much!" Jazz said as she started to run from Danny who was chasing her yelling, "Do you know how many Internet collectibles I had to trade to get that?"

"Let's see how your love for her compares with the others there that I'll show you there" Jazz said giggling.

Danny ran and tackled her to the ground snatching the photo back and shoving it back into his pocket. "I'll go only to show you that won't happen!"

In the Manson Mansion…

"Ida, where's my little girl?" Pamela Manson asked her mother-in-law.

"How should I know?" Ida asked answering a question with a question. Ida was in her seventies, but didn't let it stop her from having fun. She was a small woman in typical grandma clothes riding a small electric scooter constantly.

"Who wants me?" a girl with shoulder-length black hair and amethyst eyes asked sounding really annoyed. The girl was an obvious Goth from just a glance. Her hair was down with the exception of a small ponytail at the top. She wore a black tube top, black finger-less gloves, black boot-cut hip-hugging jeans, black wristbands with spikes, a black choker with spikes, and silver-tipped black combat boots. (A/N: IT'S SAM! Finally…)

"Your mother." Ida stated with a hint of annoyance

"Mom, what do you want?" Sam asked leaning against the doorway she just appeared from behind.

"I'm here for a 'private' conversation. Ida, you can stay" Pam said with a certain sternness. "Sam's a pretty age now."

"Tomorrow she'll be sixteen. How she's grown since the earthquake thirteen years ago." Ida said going into her memories. (A/N: yes. I'm skipping the flashback from the original story because it isn't important. :P)

Ida laughed at her memories.

"Be quiet, Ida" Pam stated annoyed.

"I can't help but laugh. It was so funny!" Ida said still giggling. "I might live to see you get married!"

"Actually, marriage is the very thing I came to talk about." Pam said putting her hands on her hips. "Sam, what do you think about marriage?"

"I don't." Sam answered emotionlessly.

"Well, think about it now. Girls younger than you are already happy mothers. Dash wants a chance at you." Pam said hoping to spark an interest in her daughter.

"He's not a real man." Ida stated.

"Tomorrow night, we're holding a feast for you. Please delight him with your presence. You'll get all he has and make yourself while doing it!" Pam told her.

"Nah. Bigger women grow by real men." Ida said hoping to talk some sense in Pam, but to no avail.

"Can you look nice for him? I picked out a dress for you in your closet." (Pam)

Realizing the futile effort of arguing with her mother, who had no doubt picked out a pink dress for her, Sam chimed in. "I'll look nice." She said with a sly smile…

_I never said by whose standards though_ Sam thought with a mischievous smile as she walked to the closet with scissors and a can of black spray paint.


	4. Chapter 3: Feed The Night Part 1

PhantomKisses: yes, Danny's outfit was based on the one out of the "Romeo and Juliet" manga, only with less leather and suede.

Miko in training: Thanks… will do… **evil smile**

This is Chapter three of "Star-Crossed Lovers: The True Story of Romeo and Juliet"… This is the first chapter where you see my deviations from the original story… mainly with how Danny and Sam meet and the addition of a song. I skipped the parts that are pointless. So here we go!

* * *

Chapter 3: Feed the Night

In her mansion, Sam was getting ready for the party.

"Grandma, who did Mom and Dad hire for entertainment?" Sam asked slipping on her formerly pink "modified" dress. The dress was now a two piece dress, the bottom being an ankle-length dress with a slit up the side to her thigh. The top half was a regular black tube top from her closet that showed off her midriff. Underneath she still wore her silver-tipped combat boots

"They hired two local bands. The first is a local band that's gaining rapid popularity, "The Montagues", and the second is a new local band that just popped up, "The Capulets"." Ida said helping her grand-daughter put on the black dress.(A/N: Easter egg alert!)

"Well, I've been hearing about how good "The Montagues" are, so it can't be that bad… right?" Sam asked, searching for some reassurance.

"I can be sure of that, Sweetie."

Meanwhile… In the dance hall, "The Montagues" were setting up their equipment. All the members had dressed up.

Tucker was going over the amps and making sure all the sound effects would go off without a hitch. Tucker had his black hair in dreadlocks (A/N: Kinda like he had it in "13") and had ditched his glasses and hat a year ago. He was wearing a bright red suit, which sharply contrasted his dark skin. Tucker checked the wiring while sneaking glances at Jazz, who he had a crush on. (A/N: yes I couldn't resist a little TuckerXJazz. Hehehe.)

Jazz had already set up her drumset and was setting up the mike stands. Her long red hair was tied back in a ponytail, giving her a delicate look. She was wearing a form-fitting sparkly midnight blue knee-length dress that accentuated her natural curves. She was sneaking worried glances at Danny, who was sulking in a corner wearing a traditional black suit.

"Danny, you've gotta lighten up and have some fun" Jazz said with concern in her voice.

"I have a soul of lead," Danny said soul-lessly

"If love's rough with you, be rough with love" Tucker said with a low growl.

Hours later…

"The Montagues" were finishing up the last song of theirs while the music blasted and everyone was dancing.

Tyson looked on stage and noticed Danny singing on stage and was about to go after him with his sword but was stopped by Jeremy.

"Where do you think you're going, Tyson?"

"To slay the Fenton in our midst." Tyson said with fire in his eyes.

"You'll ignore him or you'll ruin the party. Besides, he's not doing anything wrong" Jeremy said with authority in his voice.

Tyson consented, "Yes, uncle…"

Down on stage…

"Thank you! You've been a great audience! We doing one request and then we're out of your hair" Danny said into the microphone with false enthusiasm, getting a few chuckles from the audience.

"How about 'Feed the Night'" someone asked.

"And that's our one request"

(A/N: I don't own "Feed the Night" by Prozzak. I've only changed the names in the song since Danny, Tucker and Jazz sing it)

Danny:_** It's time  
For you  
And me  
To have a little fun**_

Tucker: **_Come on baby, feed the night_**  
Jazz: **_Come on Tucker, feed me  
_**Danny: **_Loosen if you feel uptight  
_**Jazz: **_Danny, you so crazy  
_**Tucker: **_Would you like a lover's bite  
_**Jazz: _**Why you always tease me**_  
Danny: **_Cos we want to  
_**Tucker:**_ Cos we love to  
_**Danny:_** Cos we need to feed the night**_

_**Feed the night with lover's moans  
With overtures and undertones  
With booty bounce and saxophones  
Come on, come on and feed it  
Feed the night with neon lights  
With taxi cabs and weekend flights  
With miniskirts and megabytes  
Come on, come on and feed it**_

_**Your bod is so delicious  
Your kisses are nutritious  
Your buns are bubblicious  
I fancy your design  
I've got to make you mine**_

_**It's dark  
It's hot  
The light is coming  
Ready or not**_

Tucker:**_ Come on baby, feed the night  
_**Jazz: _**Come on Tucker, feed me  
**_Danny:**_ Loosen if you feel uptight  
_**Jazz:**_ Danny, you so crazy  
_**Tucker:_** Would you like a lover's bite  
**_Jazz: _**Why you always tease me  
**_Danny: _**Cos we want to  
**_Tucker: _**Cos we love to  
**_Danny: _**Cos we need to feed the night**_

_**Feed the night with motorcars  
With super dates and pin-up stars  
With photo flash and candy bars  
Come on, come on and feed it  
Feed the night when pleasure calls  
With microfilm and mirrored balls  
With party girls and bathroom stalls  
Come on, come on and feed it**_

_**It's dark  
It's hot  
The light is coming  
Ready or not**_

Tucker: _**Come on baby, feed the night  
**_Jazz: **_Come on Tucker, feed me  
_**Danny:**_ Loosen if you feel uptight  
_**Jazz: **_Danny, you so crazy  
_**Tucker:**_ Would you like a lover's bite  
_**Jazz: _**Why you always tease me  
**_Danny: **_Cos we like to  
_**Tucker: _**Cos we love to  
**_Danny: _**Cos we need to feed the night**_

Sam chose this moment to make her entrance. She walked up to the front of the stage catching Danny's full attention. Violet eyes met baby blue, each seeing lust in the other's eyes.

Danny: _**"Oh my god, she's gorgeous."  
**_Tucker: _**"Let me handle this."  
"I've got designs on your interior."  
**_Jazz: _**"Pardonnez?"  
**_Tucker: _**"Let's decorate, baby."**_

Danny: _**Your bod is so delicious  
Your kisses are nutritious  
Your buns are bubbilicious  
I fancy your design  
You're mine, you're mine, you're mine**_

_**It's hot  
It's hot  
It's hot  
It's hot  
It's hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot**_

Tucker: _**Come on baby, feed the night  
**_Jazz: _**Come on Tucker, feed me  
**_Danny: _**Loosen if you feel uptight  
**_Jazz: _**Danny, you so crazy  
**_Tucker: _**Would you like a lover's bite  
**_Jazz: _**Why you always tease me  
**_Danny:_** Cos we want to  
**_Tucker: **_Cos we love to_**  
Danny: **_Cos we need to feed the  
_**Tucker: **_Come on baby, feed the night_**  
Jazz:_** Come on Tucker, feed me  
**_Danny: _**Loosen if you feel uptight  
**_Jazz: _**Danny, you so crazy**_  
Tucker: _**Would you like a lover's bite  
**_Jazz: **_Why you always tease me  
_**Danny: **_Cos we want to_**  
Tucker: **_Cos we love to  
_**Danny: _**Cos we need to feed the night**_

Danny walked off stage and towards the black haired, violet eyed girl in black…


End file.
